Imperium Człowieka
thumb|Aquila- symbol sojuszu Imperatora z marsjańskim Mechanicum.|206x206pxImperium Człowieka (ang. Imperium of Man) lub Imperium Ludzkości, potocznie nazywane Imperium - międzyplanetarne mocarstwo rasy ludzkiej, stworzone przez Imperatora. Terytoria Imperium zajmują znaczny obszar Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej w M41. Ustrój Imperium jest państwem teokratycznym, głową państwa jest Bóg-Imperator spoczywający na Złotym Tronie. Ponieważ Imperator nie jest w stanie komunikować się ze swoimi poddanymi, w Jego imieniu rządzi Senatorum Imperialis, zwane również Radą Wysokich Lordów Terry (ang. Council of the High Lords of Terra), będąca oficjalnym rządem Imperium. Stolicą Imperium jest Terra (pl. Ziemia), święta planeta, kolebka ludzkości i samego Imperium. Języki Choć mieszkańcy Imperium porozumiewają się różnymi językami i dialektami, to istnieją dwa języki oficjalne: *'Niski Gotyk' (ang. Low Gothic) - powszechnie nauczany i używany język, będący podstawowym sposobem porozumiewania się populacji Imperium. Jest wzorowany na języku angielskim, znanym w XXI wieku. *'Wysoki Gotyk' (ang. High Gothic) lub Tech '- używany głównie przez instytucje i organizacje państwowe (np. Adeptus Terra), oraz powszechnie używany przez członków Adeptus Astartes i innych wysokich rangą instytucji imperialnych. Wysoki Gotyk w pisowni i wymowie jest podobny do języka łacińskiego, używanego w średniowiecznej Europie. Dodatkowo istnieje mnogość dialektów tych języków, podobnie jak i szereg języków lokalnych. Dodatkowo wiele organizacji imperialnych używa swoich własnych określeń i słów, czasami tak odmiennych (jak np. lingua technis, zwany też jako język tech lub binarny, używana przez Adeptus Mechanicus), że mogą być klasyfikowane jako odmienne języki. Populacja Dokładna liczba obywateli Imperium nie jest znana nawet członkom Adeptus Terra, gdyż jej sam rozmiar uniemożliwia jakiekolwiek dokładne szacunki, niemniej liczona jest ona w co najmniej setkach, jeśli nie w tysiącach bilionów. Dość powiedzieć, że samych światów-kopców ''(ang. hive worlds) jest w Imperium co najmniej 30.000, każdy z populacją ocenianą na średnio 200 miliardów. Ponadto liczba ta ulega ciągłym zmianom, nie tylko w skutek naturalnych zgonów i przyrostowi naturalnemu, ale i w wyniku nieustających wojen, czy to przez uzupełnianie strat w szeregach Gwardii Imperialnej, czy z powodu ataków przeprowadzanych przez obcych i zdrajców na planety Imperium, jak również podbiciu innych ludzkich światów ku chwale imperatora co w wyniku prowadzi do włączenia ich do Imperium. Obywatelami mogą być wyłącznie ludzie lub mutanty określane mianem podludzi, jak Ogryni, Ratlingi czy Squaci, ale również psionicy. Historia Ten dział stanowi streszczenie historii Imperium, pełna historia całego uniwersum znajduje się w artykule: Linia czasowa Warhammera 40000 Historia Imperium jest ściśle powiązana z historią samego Imperatora, kiedy to pod koniec Epoki Walk (ang. Age of Strife), Imperator objawił się ludzkości w M30. Jednakże narodziny Imperatora miały miejsce dużo wcześniej, jeszcze w okresie zwanym Wiekiem Ziemi (ang. Age of Terra), jakieś 8000 lat p.n.e. w krainie znanej jako Anatolia na Starej Ziemi. Przez wiele tysiącleci, nieśmiertelny Imperator pozostawał w cieniu, obserwując poczynania ludzkości. Prehistoria Epoka Walk, zwana również Starą Nocą (ang. Old Night), trwała 5000 lat (M25-M30). Był to burzliwy okres anarchii, wojen i technologicznego zacofania. Wiele wspaniałych osiągnięć Mrocznej Epoki Technologii (ang. Dark Age of Technology) zostało zniszczonych i zapomnianych, a mnóstwo ludzkich koloni osunęło się w mroki techno-barbarzyństwa lub neo-feudalizmu. Galaktykę Drogi Mlecznej nawiedzały olbrzymie Burze Spaczni (ang. Warp Storm), które odizolowały wiele ludzkich koloni. Burze Spaczni były zapowiedzią nadchodzących narodzin nowego Boga Chaosu Slaanesha i zniszczenia cywilizacji Eldarów (sami Eldarzy nazywają ten okres Upadkiem). Wielka Krucjata Gdy wraz z końcem Epoki Walk ustały Burze Spaczni, rozpoczęła się nowa Złota Era ludzkości. Imperator zjednoczył wszystkie ludy na Ziemi w wyniku Wojen Zjednoczenia (ang. Unification Wars), wykorzystując genetycznie udoskonalonych żołnierzy, prekursorów Kosmicznych Marines. Zawiązał również sojusz z Marsjańskim Kultem Maszyny, by dzięki fabrykom na Marsie udało się stworzyć flotę i machiny wojenne niezbędne podczas nadchodzącej Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tak oto Terra, Luna i Mars zjednoczone pod sztandarem Imperatora, dały początek Imperium Człowieka. Aby znacząco przyśpieszyć przyszłe działania wojenne, w tajnych laboratoriach pod Himalajami, naukowcy pod osobistym nadzorem Imperatora, stworzyli Patriarchów, 20 niemalże boskich istot, powstałych na bazie matrycy genetycznej samego Imperatora. Niestety w wyniku machinacji Bogów Chaosu kapsuły z niezwykłymi dziećmi, zostały rozrzucone po całej galaktyce. Na podstawie zachowanych matryc genetycznych Patriarchów, Imperator stworzył 20 Legionów Kosmicznych Marines i rozpoczął Wielka Krucjatę. Przez następne 200 lat wojownicy Imperium nieśli oświecenie, pokój i nadzieję ludziom w niemal całej Galaktyce Drogi Mlecznej. W tym czasie odnalezieni zostali również zaginieni synowie Imperatora - Patriarchowie, których uczynił przywódcami swoich wojsk. Każdy Patriarcha otrzymał na swoje rozkazy Legion, którego był genetycznym ojcem. Gdy wydawało się że ludzkość zatriumfuje, niespodziewanie nastąpiła wielka zdrada, znana jako Herezja Horusa (ang. Horus Heresy). Herezja Horusa Gdy Wielka Krucjata weszła w fazę apogeum (M31), Imperator mianował swojego najbardziej zaufanego syna Horusa na stanowisko Mistrza Wojny (ang. War Master), a sam powrócił na Terrę, aby rozpocząć badania nad Imperialną Osnową, którą chciał otworzyć dla ludzkości za pomocą Złotego Tronu. Horus kontynuował dzieło swego ojca, jednak wyznawcy Chaosu zastawili pułapkę na planecie Davin i omamili Horusa. W przeciągu 7 lat Horus przeciągnął na swoją stronę jeszcze 8 Patriarchów wraz z Legionami i pomocniczymi wojskami Armii Imperialnej, Floty oraz Adeptus Mechanicus. Gdy wybuchła Herezja Horusa, w przeciągu kolejnych 7 lat zniszczono większość tego co osiągnięto przez 200 lat Wielkiej Krucjaty. Zdrajcy i Lojaliści walczyli ze sobą w całej galaktyce, a sam Horus zrozumiał że ostateczne zwycięstwo może odnieść jedynie poprzez zniszczenie lub podbicie Terry i zgładzenie Imperatora. Gdy wojska Horusa oblegały Imperialny Pałac (ang. Imperial Palace) a Chaos triumfował, z nieznanych przyczyn Horus nakazał wyłączenie osłon swojego okrętu dowodzenia "Mściwy Duch". Tę sytuację wykorzystał Imperator, który wraz ze swoja świtą teleportował się na pokład okrętu Arcyzdrajcy. Tam w heroicznym pojedynku Imperator uśmiercił Horusa, jednakże sam został śmiertelnie ranny, ponadto w pojedynku z Horusem zginął Sanguinius, Patriarcha Krwawych Aniołów. Rogal Dorn, Patriarcha Imperialnych Pięści i pozostali przy życiu członkowie świty teleportowali się z powrotem do pałacu wraz z ciałem Sanguiniusa i umierającym Imperatorem. Ostatnimi siłami Imperator nakazał Dornowi umieszczenie swojego ciała w Złotym Tronie. Zdrajcy zostali pokonani i musieli uciekać do Oka Grozy, jednakże Imperium było zrujnowane, a na wielu planetach wciąż panoszyli się buntownicy i obcy. Stagnacja Imperium Od 10.000 lat (M31-M41) Imperium jest najpotężniejszym mocarstwem w galaktyce, a większość terytoriów podbitych podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty powróciło do Imperium. Jednak obecne państwo różni się od tego sprzed Herezji Horusa. Imperator chciał oświecenia dla ludzkości, zamiast tego stał się obiektem kultu jednej z najbardziej restrykcyjnych religii, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Imperium zmieniło się w jeden z najkrwawszych i najokrutniejszych reżimów w historii ludzkości, ale tylko ono gwarantuje przetrwanie rasy ludzkiej w tych mrocznych czasach. Jednakże w 999.M41 członkowie Adeptus Mechanicus przekazali Wysokim Lordom Terry, kolejną niepokojącą wiadomość. Złoty Tron powoli przestaje funkcjonować, a Imperium nie dysponuje już wiedzą, ani technologią niezbędną do jego naprawy. Czy władzom Imperium się to podoba czy nie, nadchodzą drastyczne zmiany... Adeptus Terra thumb|300px|Struktura ImperiumAdeptus Terra to olbrzymia organizacja rządząca Imperium w imię Imperatora. To starożytny Kler Ziemi podlegający bezpośrednio Radzie Wysokich Lordów Terry (12 Lordów). Adeptus Terra składa się z miliardów ludzi zamieszkujących samą Ziemię, ale wpływy organizacji sięgają do każdego zakątka Imperium i są odczuwalne na każdej planecie. Żaden mieszkaniec Imperium nie jest wolny od jej władzy, czy mechanizmów sprawowania władzy. Adeptus Terra ma ogromną i złożoną strukturę organizacyjną, składa się z nieprzeliczonych działów, komórek, biur i agend, a każda z nich posiada przerażającą władzę nad zwykłymi obywatelami. Ogrom tej organizacji uniemożliwia określenie z ilu składa się działów i jakie przyświecają im cele. Tylko o tych największych i najważniejszych komórkach wiadomo cokolwiek więcej. Wątpliwym jest, aby ktokolwiek (nawet Wysocy Lordowie Terry) znał pełen zakres władzy jaką dysponuje Adeptus Terra. Przez 10.000 lat organizacja zapuściła korzenie głęboko w serce ludzkiego społeczeństwa, przez cały ten czas gromadzone są informacje, zbierane fakty i ściągane podatki. Odbywa się to w zasadzie bez jakiegokolwiek zastanowienia czy świadomej myśli, a biurokracja jest wszechobecna. Do najbardziej znanych Imperialnych Adept należą: *Adeptus Administratum' - największa spośród komórek Adeptus Terra. Zajmuje się administracją i biurokracją w całym Imperium i na najróżniejszych szczeblach władzy. Do jej zadań należą spisy ludności, planowanie operacji wojskowych, katalogowanie planet i gwiazd, rekrutowanie kolonistów i o wiele więcej. Adeptus Administratum jest podzielona na tysiące biur i departamentów, zbierających najróżniejsze informacje z dnia na dzień. *'Departamento Munitorum' - jeden z departamentów Adeptus Administratum. Zajmuje się organizacją, wyposażeniem i przemieszczaniem formacji Gwardii Imperialnej w całej galaktyce. *'Adeptus Astra Telephatica' - zajmuje się szkoleniem Astropatów, psioników wykorzystujących swoje nadnaturalne umiejętności do komunikacji międzyplanetarnej. Za pośrednictwem Osnowy, Astropaci są w stanie przesyłać telepatyczne transmisje, z prędkością większą od prędkości światła, z jednego końca galaktyki na drugi. *'Adeptus Astronomica' - zajmuje się utrzymaniem i konserwacją Astronomicanu, psionicznej latarni, rozbrzmiewającej w Osnowie na odległość 70.000 lat świetlnych, obejmującej swym zasięgiem większość Galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej (100.000 lat świetlnych) i umożliwiającej nawigację okrętów kosmicznych dzięki specjalnym mutantom - Nawigatorom. Do zasilania Astronomicanu niezbędny jest chór 10.000 psioników prowadzony przez samego Imperatora, dzięki bezpośredniemu połączeniu Astronomicanu ze Złotym Tronem. Niestety tak duży wysiłek szybko uśmierca psioników, więc Adeptus Astronomica musi nieustannie sprowadzać nowych "wybrańców", za pośrednictwem niesławnych Czarnych Okrętów Inkwizycji. *'Navis Nobilite '- organizacja skupiająca wokół siebie ziemskie Domy Nawigatorów. Nawigatorzy to w zasadzie nowy gatunek człowieka, są w stanie "wyczuwać" Osnowę i nawigują okręty kosmiczne podczas ich podróży. *'Adeptus Mechanicus' - bractwo techników i naukowców, skupione wokół Kultu Mechanicus. Ich główną siedzibą jest Świat-Kuźnia Mars. Wyznawcy Boga-Maszyny zarządzają Imperialnymi Światami-Kuźniami w całej galaktyce, zajmują się produkcją i utrzymaniem wszelkich technologii znanych Imperium, od pancerzy i czołgów aż po Tytany i okręty kosmiczne. *'Adeptus Custodes' - osobista straż Imperatora. To grupa 10.000 nadludzi, utworzonych dzięki zaawansowanej inżynierii genetycznej, swoimi możliwościami i wyposażeniem przewyższają nawet Kosmicznych Marines. Zamieszkują i patrolują Imperialny Pałac. *'Adeptus Arbites '- międzyplanetarna policja Imperium. Ich zadaniem jest utrzymanie porządku i poszanowania dla ''Lex Imperialis - Imperialnego Prawa. Podlegają bezpośrednio pod Planetarnych Gubernatorów, mogą osądzać i wymierzać sprawiedliwość wszelkim gangsterom, buntownikom i zdrajcom. *'Officio Assassinorum' - jedna z najbardziej tajnych organizacji w Imperium. Zajmuje się szkoleniem i utrzymaniem Skrytobójców. Jest podzielona na Świątynie, specjalizujące się w różnych metodach zabijania: Świątynia Eversor, Świątynia Culexus, Świątynia Vindicare i Świątynia Callidus, jak również mniejsze świątynia jak Vanuss czy Venenum. *'Imperialna Inkwizycja' (ang. Imperial Inquisition)- tajna organizacja, funkcjonująca poza standardowym podziałem administracyjnym Imperium, podlegająca bezpośrednio Imperatorowi. Zadaniem Inkwizycji jest ściganie wszelkich wrogów Imperatora, tak wewnątrz, jak i na zewnątrz Imperium. Inkwizytorzy dysponują niemal nieograniczoną władzą i mogą wymierzyć sprawiedliwość każdemu, kogo uznają za wroga Imperatora, niezależnie czy jest to zwykły robotnik, urzędnik, oficer, Wysoki Lord Terry, a nawet inny Inkwizytor. Inkwizycja jest podzielona na szereg mniejszych pogrupowań, z których trzy najbardziej znane i największe to: Ordo Xenos (Łowcy Obcych), Ordo Hereticus (Łowcy Wiedźm), Ordo Malleus (Łowcy Demonów), choć istnieje też szereg mniejszych. *'Adeptus Ministorum' lub Eklezjarchat (ang. Ecclesiarchy) - oficjalny, międzyplanetarny kościół Imperium. Jego zadaniem jest szerzenie i utrzymywanie wiary w Boga-Imperatora za pośrednictwem Imperialnego Kultu. Ponad to zajmuje się spisywaniem różnych wyznań (sposobów czczenia Imperatora jest równie dużo, jak obywateli Imperium) i utrzymaniem Schola Progenium, zajmującej się szkoleniem kapłanów, komisarzy, szturmowców i Adepta Sororitas. Imperialne Siły Zbrojne Imperium posiada kilka organizacji wojskowych, które mają za zadanie zapewnić przetrwanie ludzkości. Chociaż wszystkie wywodzą się z jednej rasy, zasadniczo się od siebie różnią. * Gwardia Imperialna (ang. Imperial Guard) -thumb|280px|Gwardia Imperialna jest największą organizacją wojskową na stanie Imperium. Pobór do niej odbywa się na niemalże każdej zasiedlonej przez ludzkość planecie. W odróżnieniu od Kosmicznych Marines nie są elitarnymi żołnierzami, którzy przez prawie całe tysiąclecie są w stanie walczyć o wolność obywateli Imperium. Są to zwyczajni ludzie wcieleni do armii by walczyć w niekończącej się wojnie. W większości przechodzą dokładne szkolenie, po czym zostają przydzieleni do swych jednostek, regimentów, i wysłani na front. W Imperium istnieje ich niezliczona ilość z powodu zmiany ich miejsc i celów, a także likwidowania starych i formowania nowych. Każdy regiment posiada zróżnicowane cele oraz taktykę w zależności od powierzonego mu zadania. Wojska Gwardii Imperialnej rozciągnięte są od jednego krańca galaktyki do drugiego, a co za tym idzie jest to pierwsza linia obrony przed wszelkiego rodzaju najazdami obcych. Chociaż Gwardziści Imperialni nie należą do nadludzkich wojowników, dzięki dobrej strategii swego dowódcy są skuteczną bronią do walki z wrogami ludzkości. thumb|250px|Ultramarines pod czas bitwy o Macragge * Adeptus Astartes lub Kosmiczni Marines (ang. Space Marines) - to elitarni wojownicy ludzkości. W całej galaktyce istnieje około 1000 zakonów, a każdy zakon składa się z około 1000 Astartes podzielonych na 10 kompani (choć istnieją nieliczne wyjątki). Każdy Marine urodził się jako zwykły człowiek, jednakże rekruci są udoskonalani genetycznie (a czasami również bionicznie). W wyniku licznych modyfikacji genetycznych i morderczego treningu Kosmiczni Marines stają się nadludźmi i przewyższają zwykłego człowieka pod każdym względem. Są żywą bronią Imperium i poświęcili swoje człowieczeństwo dla dobra ludzkości. Choć teoretycznie podlegają oni Adeptus Administratum, to w praktyce każdy zakon jest niezależny. Zakony są pozostałością po Legionach Kosmicznych Marines sprzed Herezji Horusa. Gdy Herezja dobiegła końca, Roboute Guilliman, Patriarcha Ultramarines postanowił zreformować struktury militarne Imperium. To on rozbił Armię Imperialną na Imperialną Flotę i Gwardię Imperialną, a Legiony na Zakony. Całą swoją wiedzę militarną i administracyjną, wraz z nowym podziałem, umieścił w Codex Astartes. Obecnie większość zakonów uznaje tę księgę za dzieło święte, spisane pod wpływem samego Imperatora. Każdy Astartes w boju nosi bojowy egzoszkielet, nazywany Pancerzem Szturmowym. Jest to charakterystyczne wyposażenie dla tej formacji. thumb|250px|Szarzy Rycerze w walce z demonami * Szarzy Rycerze (ang. Grey Knights) - tajny zakon Kosmicznych Marines będący zbrojnym ramieniem Ordo Malleus. Zakon powstał na krótko po Herezji Horusa, a w jego skład weszli wyselekcjonowani członkowie Legionów (zarówno z Lojalnych Legionów, jak i nieliczni lojaliści ze Zdradzieckich Legionów). Szarzy Rycerze są specjalnie przygotowywani do walki z Chaosem, a zwłaszcza z Demonami. Obecnie zakon jest dumny z faktu, że jego genoziarno zostało opracowane na podstawie matrycy genetycznej samego Imperatora. Podobnie jak Inkwizycja, zakon działa poza struktura administracyjną Imperium i odpowiada wyłącznie przed Imperatorem. Każdy brat-zakonnik jest psionikiem, co pozwala mu na wykrywanie plugawej energii demonów. Forteca Zakonna Szarych Rycerzy znajduje się na Tytanie, jednym z większych księżyców Saturna. thumb|250px|Marines Straży Śmierci * Straż Śmierci(ang. Deathwatch) - specjalna jednostka funkcjonująca podobnie do zakonów. Straż Śmierci jest zbrojnym ramieniem Ordo Xenos i specjalizuje się w walce z obcymi. W Straży Śmierci służą specjalnie wybrani weterani z różnych zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. Dla zakonu to olbrzymi zaszczyt, jeśli przynajmniej jeden z jego Astartes służy w Straży Śmierci. Każdy nowo przyjęty składa przysięgę lojalności, oraz przysięga że nigdy nie zdradzi nikomu tego co widział podczas swojej służby. Bracia są przyłączani do Drużyn Śmierci i otrzymują charakterystyczne czarne pancerze. Ponad to każdy brat pobiera poszerzone nauki z zakresu zwalczania obcych form życia, zarówno tych powszechnie znanych jak Orkowie, Eldarzy, Tau, czy Tyranidzi, jak również tych o których ludzkość ma nikłe pojęcie, lub dopiero co je odkryła. Po zakończeniu służby w Straży Śmierci, Astartes powraca do swojego zakonu, gdzie dalej wykorzystuje swoją wiedzę i umiejętności do zwalczania wrogów Imperatora. thumb|270px|Imperialny Okręt Wojenny * Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna ''(ang. Imperial Navy)'' - organizacja należąca do jednych z bardziej niezbędnych Imperium. Flota imperialna jest jedynym prawdziwym łącznikiem między planetami Imperium. Dzięki niej można transportować zarówno broń, jak i ludzi na krańce galaktyki przy pomocy skoków międzygwiezdnych. Na Imperialną flotę składają się okręty wojenne, jak i zwykłe transportowce, a jest ich niezliczona ilość. Niektóre z tych statków mogą osiągać monstrualne rozmiary. Te największe maja nawet do 11 km długości i mogą pomieścić 3 miliony ludzi dla obrony przed abordażem. Te największe są używane przez Lordów Admirałów jako okręty flagowe. Flota podobnie jak Gwardia Imperialna jest osobną organizacją podzieloną i działającą na terenie całego Imperium. W przypadku floty podzielona jest ona kolejno na Segmentum, następnie na sektory i podsektory. Flota w każdym Segmentum ma wyznaczoną planetę, jako swój główny dok oraz główne miejsce napraw i uzupełnień np. w Segmentum Solar flota podporządkowana jest Planecie-Kuźni Mars i nazywa się Flota Bojowa Solar. Podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty każdy Patriarcha posiadał do dyspozycji część wojsk Imperialnych a także statków kosmicznych. Po Herezji Horusa jednak Adeptus Astartes, Gwardia Imperialna oraz Imperialna flota zostały trwale rozłączone, aby zapobiec jakimkolwiek większym powstaniom. thumb|260px|Tytany wspierające Gwardię Imperialną * Collegia Titanica - jest jedną z bojowych dywizji Adeptus Mechanicus, jej zadaniem jest utrzymywanie Imperialnych Tytanów w gotowości bojowej. Tytany są jednymi z najpotężniejszych jednostek naziemnych, nie tylko w Imperium, ale i w całej galaktyce. Każda taka maszyna jest uważana przez Kult Mechanicus za ucieleśnienie potęgi Boga-Maszyny. Móc opiekować się Tytanem to wielki zaszczyt, ale i odpowiedzialność, dlatego Collegia Titanica jest podzielona na Legiony Tytanów. Każdy Legion ma swoją własną nazwę, kolorystykę i symbolikę, a każdy Legion jest przypisany do swojego macierzystego Świata-Kuźni. Najczęściej jeden Legion Tytanów przypada na jedną Planetę-Kuźnię, choć najpotężniejsze planety Adeptus Mechanicus, takie jak np. Mars, mogą posiadać kilka Legionów. Tylko Światy-Kuźnie są w stanie produkować Tytany i inne zaawansowane maszyny, dlatego utrata choćby jednej takiej planety jest olbrzymią stratą dla całego Imperium. Jeśli Legion Tytanów nie uczestniczy akurat w żadnej kampanii, to stanowi straż honorową swojej planety macierzystej i jest gotowy w każdej chwili odpowiedzieć zabójczą siłą ognia na wszelkie zagrożenia. thumb|180px|Siostra Bitwy * Adepta Sororitas lub Siostry Bitwy (ang. Sisters of Battle) - żeńskie zakony, stanowiące zbrojne ramię Adeptus Ministorum, oraz wchodzące w skład sił Ordo Hereticus. Często nazywane Córami Imperatora, zakonnice strzegą Imperialnego Kultu. Są jedną z niewielu formacji Imperium, które nie powstały ani przed, ani tuż po Herezji Horusa. Utworzenie Adepta Sororitas nastąpiło dopiero w M36 i początkowo stanowiły one osobistą straż Wysokiego Lorda Terry - Goge Vandire. Sam Vandire był tyranem, a jego poczynania doprowadziły do wybuchu nowej, choć krótkotrwałej wojny domowej. Gdy zakony Kosmicznych Marines wraz z Adeptus Mechanicus wypowiedziały posłuszeństwo Vandire'owi, ten uznał ich za heretyków. W odpowiedzi połączone siły Astartes i Mechanicusu wylądowały w Pałacu Imperialnym, aby oczyścić swoje imię i zgładzić Vandire'a, którego uznano za zdrajcę. Siostry Bitwy natychmiast ruszyły do obrony Vandire'a, co doprowadziło do krwawych starć. Dopiero interwencja Adeptus Custodes, którzy dopuścili Świętą Alicię Dominicę przed oblicze Imperatora, zakończyła wojnę. Alicia po wyjściu z sali Złotego Tronu, wiedziała już kto jest prawdziwym zdrajcą i osobiście zgładziła Vandire'a. Od tego czasu Siostry Bitwy stały się zbrojnym ramieniem Eklezjarchatu i starają się o zmazanie dawnych win. thumb|260px|Skitarii walczący z Eldarami * Skitarii, Legio Cybernetica i drużyny Serwitorów Bojowych -to siły zbrojne Adeptus Mechanicus, ktorych zadaniem jest obrona Światów-Kuźni. Skitarii, nazywana również Tech-Gwardią składa się z Tech-Kapłanów i bionicznie udoskonalonych żołnierzy. Pod pewnymi względami przypomina ona formacje Gwardii Imperialnej. Legio Cybernetica to specjalna formacja, której zadaniem jest utrzymanie w sprawności bojowej Automatów Bitewnych (roboty). Serwitory Bojowe są jedną z odmian Serwitorów, monozadaniowych cyborgów-niewolników, które są wyposażone w broń ciężką, taką jak Ciężkie Boltery, Działa Termiczne i Działa Plazmowe. *'Imperialni Rycerze ' - organizacja podzielona na Domy Rycerskie. Istnieli jeszcze na długo przed Imperium - po Erze Technologii, kiedy Ludzkość upadła oni ochronili osady i formowali pierwsze międzygwiezdne państewka z hierarchią na wzór średniowiecznej europy. Posiadają ogromne pancerze bitewne zwane właśnie Imperialnymi Rycerzami, potrafiące samotnie niszczyć najpotężniejsze jednostki wszystkich wrogów ludzkości. Sami członkowie pilotujący te machiny to Noblici, na czele których stoi Wysoki Król. Religie Imperium W Imperium są dwie swobodnie wyznawane religie. Jest to kult maszyny oraz czczenie Imperatora jako stworzyciela ludzkości. Chociaż sam Imperator potępił wyznanie kapłanów maszyny, kiedy po raz pierwszy wylądował na Marsie miał zamiar zawrzeć z nimi sojusz. Pozwolił on im zachować ich wiarę w zamian za pomoc w przeprowadzeniu krucjaty.thumb|180px|Kapłan Adeptus Ministorum * Imperialny Kult (ang. Imperial Cult)-stanowi jeden z filarów Imperium. Zdaniem Imperialnego Kultu, Imperator jest jedynym bogiem ludzkości. Kapłani Adeptus Ministorum głoszą święte nauki Imperatora w całym Imperium. Ich zadaniem jest nawracanie i utrzymywanie ludzkich mas w jedynej słusznej wierze. Często to oni wyłapują pojedynczych heretyków. Jednakże nie wszyscy kapłani działają w taki sam sposób. Jedni prowadzą parafie w których mogą zadbać o wiernych, tak jak pasterz dba o owce, a inni podróżują od planety do planety głosząc słowa Imperatora napotkanym ludziom. Jeszcze inni głoszą swoje nauki tam gdzie są chyba najbardziej potrzebne - na polu bitwy. Tacy kapłani-wojownicy stając na czele oddziałów Gwardii Imperialnej i Sił Obrony Planetarnej, potrafią zarazić swoim fanatyzmem nawet najbardziej opornych żołnierzy i prowadzić ich na pierwszej linii frontu, w słusznym gniewie walcząc z wrogami Imperatora. thumb|180px|Kapłan maszyny z Adeptus Mechanicus * Kult Mechanicus (ang. Cult Mechanicus)-wyznawany przez członków Adeptus Mechanicus, jego członkowie wierzą w Boga-Maszynę. Zgodnie z założeniami Kultu Mechanicus każde urządzenie, podobnie jak człowiek, posiada duszę i dlatego maszyny, podobnie jak ludzie, potrzebują opieki oraz należnego szacunku. Podstawowym zadaniem Kapłana Maszyny jest utrzymywanie ducha maszyny w jak najlepszym samopoczuciu, poprzez naprawę i konserwację danego urządzenia. Wyznawcy Kultu Mechanicus często posiadają bioniczne wszczepy, gdyż wierzą, że aby zbliżyć się do Boga-Maszyny, należy połączyć ich niedoskonałą, ludzką formę z maszyną. Kapłani również wspierają inne formacje Imperium. W Gwardii Imperialnej zajmują się utrzymaniem machin wojennych i dbają o to, aby żołnierze okazywali należny szacunek wszelkim urządzeniom oddanym na ich użytek. Często stają do boju, aby służyć pomocą na polu bitwy, a gdy jakieś urządzenie wpadnie w ręce wroga, wyznawca kultu maszyny potrafi rzucić się na przeciwnika, aby ocalić ducha maszyny. Członkami kultu maszyny mogą zostać m.in. - Zbrojmistrzowie, czyli Kosmiczni Marines wprowadzeni w tajniki Kultu Mechanicus. Szczególnie ważną postacią kultu jest Omnisjasz (lub Omni-Mesjasz), będący uosobieniem Boga-Maszyny w materialnym wszechświecie. Część Tech-Kapłanów uważa, że Omnisjaszem jest Imperator (co podoba się również Adeptus Ministorum), podczas gdy inni uważają, że Omnisjasz ma dopiero nadejść. Terytoria Imperium thumb|270px|Mapa ImperiumImperium Człowieka jest największym mocarstwem w historii ludzkości, zajmuje terytoria w odległości 50.000 lat świetlnych od Terry. Nie należy jednak myśleć o Imperium jako o zwartym terytorium, gdyż w jego przestrzeni znajduje się wiele dziur. Niezbadane układy planetarne, anomalie przestrzenne, puste przestrzenie, burze osnowy, Wir Chaosu i Oko Grozy, to obszary będące czarnymi plamami na mapie Imperium. Tak naprawdę terytoria Imperium, to obszary kontrolowane przez imperialne planety, a te mogą być oddalone od siebie o setki lat świetlnych. Z tego powodu każda planeta lub układ planetarny, posiada swojego Gubernatora. Jest on najwyższym przedstawicielem władz Imperium na danym obszarze i to na nim spoczywa obowiązek utrzymania i obrony powierzonego mu terytorium. Systemy planetarne tworzą Sektory, czyli obszary połączone administracyjnie i handlowo, a często również kontrolowane przez siły militarne. Sektory wchodzą w skład Segmentum. Imperium jest podzielone na 5 takich stref: *'Segmentum Solar'- galaktyczne "centrum", sercem Segmentum jest Układ Słoneczny, w którym znajduje się stolica Imperium- Terra. *'Segmentum Pacificus'- "zachód" galaktyki. *'Segmentum Obscurus'- "północ" galaktyki, to tutaj znajduje się Oko Grozy z którego hordy wyznawców Chaosu nękają Imperium, z tego powodu jest to najbardziej zmilitaryzowana część Imperium. *'Segmentum Tempestus'- "południe" galaktyki. *'Segmentum Ultima'- galaktyczny "wschód", jest największym Segmentum, tutaj znajduje się między innymi Królestwo Ultramaru, strzegące Wschodniej Rubieży przed Tyranidami i Dominium Tau. Całą przestrzeń nieustannie patrolują okręty Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, oraz imperialni korsarze znani jako Wolni Handlarze. Planetarna Administracja Ponieważ ludzkość nie dysponuje urządzeniami zdolnymi do przesyłania wiadomości na odległości galaktyczne, do komunikacji wykorzystuje się specjalnych psioników - Astropatów. Jednakże burzliwa natura osnowy sprawia, że taka telepatyczna wiadomość może dotrzeć do pobliskich systemów po kilku sekundach lub kilku wiekach, co uniemożliwia nadzorowanie planet za pomocą władzy centralnej. Dlatego każda planeta lub układ planetarny, posiada swój własny rząd i system administracyjny. Na czele społeczności stoi Planetarny Gubernator, w zależności od sposobu nominacji może on być członkiem arystokracji wybranym przez przedstawicieli planety, wysokim rangą oficerem Gwardii Imperialnej, który za zgodą przełożonych sprawuje władzę nad podbitą planetą, lub wysoko postawionym członkiem Kultu Imperialnego lub Kultu Mechanicus, w przypadku Planet-Świątyni i Światów-Kuźni. Gubernator może ustalać nowe prawa (o ile nie kłócą się z Imperialnym Prawem), jest również odpowiedzialny za obronę planety. Ponieważ zaatakowana planeta może czekać wiele lat na jakąkolwiek pomoc (w niektórych przypadkach pomoc docierała dopiero po kilku stuleciach, zastając martwe światy), musi utrzymywać siły zdolne do jej obrony. Planetarne Siły Obronne mogą się zasadniczo różnić w zależności od tego z jakiej planety pochodzą, na jednych światach są to najemnicy, regularne wojsko, milicja, na innych lokalne gangi, plemiona, czy cywile powoływani pod broń. Każda planeta musi również płacić Imperium stosowną daninę, jedne produkują broń i amunicję, inne żywność niezbędną do utrzymania żołnierzy Imperium. Każda planeta oddaje część swojej populacji dla Gwardii Imperialnej (najczęściej są to najlepsi wojownicy wchodzący w skład Planetarnych Sił Obronnych). Zadaniem Gubernatora jest zapewnienie przyszłym gwardzistom, stosownego uzbrojenia, umundurowania i machin wojennych. Jeśli władze Imperium uznają że Gubernator nie wywiązuje się ze swoich obowiązków, mogą usunąć go ze stanowiska. Rebelie Zgodnie z Imperialną Wiarą, ludzkość może przetrwać jedynie połączona we wspólnej służbie Imperatorowi. Oznacza to że obowiązkiem Imperium jest podbijanie i nawracanie każdej planety zasiedlonej przez ludzi. Choć większość światów przyłącza się do Imperium, na każdym z nich istnieje ryzyko buntu. Na dopiero co zdobytej planecie ludzie mogą spróbować sprzeciwić się władzy Imperatora, co zwykle skutkuje represjami. Ludzie niezadowoleni z nowej sytuacji mogą doprowadzić do wojny domowej i zostać uznanymi za heretyków, co skutkuje wybiciem przez siły Imperium większości lub całości populacji danej planety. Jednakże bunt może nastąpić również na lojalnej wobec Imperatora planecie. Pod wpływem mocy Chaosu lub Xenos, część lub cała populacja, dotąd posłusznego świata, zaczyna buntować się przeciwko imperialnym władzom. Skutki mogą być różne. W niektórych przypadkach lokalne władze i siły militarne zdążą wyeliminować zagrożenie, w innych niezbędna jest pomoc Gwardii Imperialnej lub Kosmicznych Marines, a czasem również Inkwizycji. Jeśli zagrożone zostaną inne światy Imperium, Inkwizycja może zarządzić Exterminatus. W takim przypadku planeta jest poddawana morderczemu bombardowaniu przy użyciu torped cyklonowych i bomb wirusowych. W kilka minut tętniący życiem glob zmienia się w wyjałowioną, martwą skorupę, a cała populacja zostaje wybita, zarówno ci, którzy zdradzili, jak i niewinni, którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o nieodpowiednim czasie. Psionicy w Imperium thumb|Imperialny PsionikPsionicy (lub Psykerzy) to ludzie obdarzeni mocami psionicznymi, takimi jak telepatia, telekineza, pirokineza i inne. Choć pierwsi ludzcy psionicy pojawili się już w Paleolicie (epoka kamienia łupanego), to przez całe tysiąclecia byli prześladowani i mordowani, przez zwykłych ludzi którzy widzieli w nich czarowników i wiedźmy. Wraz z rozwojem cywilizacji opartej na technologii, ludzie zapomnieli o psionikach, przez co bardzo często sami psionicy wiedli spokojny żywot, nieświadomi swoich nadnaturalnych zdolności. Niestety każdy psionik, który nie był w stanie kontrolować swoich umiejętności stawał się potencjalną bramą przez którą koszmary Osnowy, takie jak demony czy Zniewalacze (ang. Enslavers), mogły przedostać się do materialnego świata. Pod koniec Mrocznej Epoki Technologii na wielu ludzkich koloniach, zaczęło rodzić się coraz więcej psioników. Wraz z nastaniem Epoki Walk wielu psioników zaczęło ulegać opętaniom. W tym okresie ujawniła się destrukcyjna natura ich niekontrolowanych mocy, co było związane z upadkiem rasy Eldarów i narodzinami Slaanesha. Ten kryzys psioniczny był jednym z gwoździ do trumny ludzkości. W Epoce Walk psionicy byli postrzegani jako zagrożenie i ponownie zaczęto ich prześladować. Jedynie na nielicznych planetach, takich jak Prospero (przyszły świat macierzysty Legionu Tysiąca Synów) mogli normalnie żyć i uczyć się kontrolowania swoich umiejętności. Wraz z nastaniem Wielkiej Krucjaty, nastała lepsza epoka dla psioników. Imperium nie tylko ich nie prześladowało, ale rozpoczęto ich szkolenie, zarówno w celach militarnych, jak również aby nie stanowili już bezpośredniego zagrożenia dla siebie samych. Wraz z nastaniem Herezji Horusa, ludzkość odebrała kolejną gorzką lekcję odnośnie psioników. Obecnie w Epoce Imperium, ludzie ponownie stali się nieufni i choć obecnie psionicy nie są prześladowani, nie są to dla nich dobre czasy. Inkwizycja regularnie bada populację Imperium w poszukiwaniu psioników. Bardzo często psionicy już jako dzieci są odbierani od swoich rodzin, słabi lub opętani są zabijani, reszta trafia do Adeptus Astra Telepathica. Tam są poddawani wyczerpującym szkoleniom i testom, ci którzy je zdadzą zostają Psionikami Primaris lub Astropatami, ci którzy nie zdołają ukończyć szkolenia zostają Licencjonowanymi Psionikami. Tacy psionicy mogą do pewnego stopnia normalnie żyć, a nawet zakładać rodziny (prawdopodobieństwo, że dziecko psionika również będzie psionikiem jest większe, ale często takie dzieci pozbawione są zdolności paranormalnych). Pozostali zabierani są przez niesławne Czarne Okręty i już nigdy nie wracają. Na niektórych prymitywnych światach psionicy wciąż są prześladowani, ale i oni mają szansę, jeśli są odpowiednio silni i jeśli zostaną zauważeni przez Adeptus Astartes mogą zostać Kronikarzami. Podróże w Imperium Większość obywateli nigdy nie opuszcza swojego świata macierzystego, a cywilne jednostki bardzo rzadko są wyposażone w napędy pozwalające na podróże dalsze niż do najbliższej planety czy sąsiedniego układu planetarnego. Obecnie istnieją dwa sposoby podróżowania w kosmosie. *'Podróż Podświetlna' (ang. Sub-Light Travel) - używana do podróży na niewielkie odległości. Napęd nadświetlny jest powszechnie wykorzystywany w jednostkach cywilnych, takich jak promy czy małe transportowce. Imperialna Marynarka Wojenna i Inkwizycja również korzystają z tego rozwiązania w małych jednostkach (np. wahadłowce, myśliwce).thumb|260px|Okręty Kosmicznych Marines z powodzeniem wyłaniają się z Osnowy * Podróż przez Osnowę ''(ang. Warp Travel)'' - napęd osnowy umożliwia okrętowi "skok" z materialnego wszechświata do Immaterium. W nierealnej przestrzeni Osnowy okręt może pokonać olbrzymie odległości w bardzo krótkim czasie, jest to jednak niebezpieczny sposób podróżowania. Przy wchodzeniu w Osnowe okręt tworzy wokół siebie pole statyczne (pole siłowe), bez niego niewyobrażalne siły występujące w Osnowie rozerwałyby kadłub okrętu na strzępy. Ale nawet pole siłowe nie jest w stanie ochronić jednostkę przed Burzami Spaczni. W spaczni można spotkać też dzikie rozszalałe demony, które mogłyby z łatwością zniszczyć statek gdyby nie pola siłowe. Podczas podróży załodze pozostaje więc tylko modlitwa do Imperatora, aby ten pomógł im bezpiecznie wyjść ze spaczni. Burzliwa natura Osnowy może jednak sprawić, że podróż zamiast kilku godzin, może potrwać całe tysiąclecia. Władzom Imperium znane są przypadki, kiedy okręt wszedł do Immaterim na kilka dni, podczas gdy dla jego załogi minęły dziesięciolecia. Tylko duże jednostki korzystają z napędów osnowy. Większość należy do Imperialnej Marynarki Wojennej, Inkwizycji, Adeptus Mechanicus i Adeptus Astartes, nieliczne należą do Wolnych Handlarzy. Zagrożenia dla Imperium Wrogowie Imperatora pragną zniszczyć Imperium i podporządkować sobie ludzkość. I choć płomień ludzkości przygasa, to wciąż nie mogą liczyć na łatwe zwycięstwo. *'Bogowie Chaosu' i Demony - siły Chaosu to największe zagrożenie dla ludzkości, ponieważ są w stanie wpływać na ludzkie myśli i odczucia, wypaczać duszę, ciało a nawet przedmioty nieożywione (np. broń, pancerze, pojazdy). Jeśli ludzkość kiedykolwiek uległaby tym mrocznym siłom, cała galaktyka stała by się niczym więcej jak zabawką w rękach Mrocznych Potęg. *'Mutanty' i Wiedźmy - mutacje stanowią zagrożenie dla czystości ludzkiego kodu genetycznego i choć niektóre odstępstwa są akceptowalne, to wiele mutacji (zwłaszcza powiązanych z Chaosem) stanowi zagrożenie dla rasy ludzkiej. Wiedźmy lub Czarnoksiężnicy to psionicy którzy zbuntowali się przeciw Imperium, stanowią jeszcze większe zagrożenie niż inne mutanty. *'Xenos '- obcy tacy jak Eldarzy, Tau, Orkowie, Tyranidzi, Mroczni Eldarzy, Hrud czy Nekroni stanowią zagrożenie zarówno dla Imperium, jak i jego mieszkańców. Xenos to przeciwnicy o różnych poglądach i umiejętnościach, ale są równie dużym zagrożeniem jak Chaos i mutacje. *'Heretycy' i Zdrajcy - ludzie którzy sprzeciwiają się woli Imperatora i Jego Imperium, są takim samym wrogiem jak Chaos, Xenos czy mutanci. Inspiracje Choć Imperium Człowieka jest wyjątkowe i występuje tylko w uniwersum Warhammer 40.000, to widać że zostało zainspirowane przez inne dzieła science-fiction. Duży wpływ na wygląd zarówno Imperium jak i całego uniwersum ma saga Franka Herberta - Kroniki Diuny, oraz powieść Isaaca Asimova - Fundacja. Źródła *''Warhammer 40,000: Rogue Trader (1 edycja)'' *''Codex Imperialis (1 edycja)'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (4 edycja)'' *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook (5 edycja)'' *''Codex: Imperial Guard (4 edycja)'' *''Dark Heresy Core Rulebook (RPG)'' *''Codex Imperial Knights 6th edition'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Rasy i frakcje Kategoria:Do poprawy